


Raindrops

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Sex!  Response to FNF #5 "Dangerous when wet". It's the morning after the night before, what will happen next?





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"Raindrops keep falling on my head."

Daniel opened his eyes slowly, puzzled as to why he could hear Jack singing.

"Just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed, nothing seems to fit."

Then Daniel realised he was naked. And Jack was still singing.

"Those raindrops are falling on my head, they keep falling."

Jack actually sounded okay, far better than he did when he had sung "Row, row your boat" during the Urgo business, Daniel decided. Looking around, Daniel realised he was in Jack's bed, in Jack's bedroom, in Jack's house. 'Shit!' he thought, as memories of what had happened the night before suddenly came flooding back.

The singing suddenly cut off and the other noises Daniel had only been peripherally aware of also stopped. He guessed Jack had to be singing in the shower, which gave him an insane desire to laugh, but Daniel knew that if he once got started, he'd probably descend rapidly into hysteria, so he repressed the urge.

Then, he realised what the cessation of noise probably meant -- Jack would be back in the bedroom any second. 'Shit!' Daniel thought again. Did he pretend he was still asleep, or admit he was awake? The opening of the bedroom door took the decision away from him.

'Shit!' Daniel thought. And just what was wrong with him anyway, that he could only come up with one four letter swear word out of the 20+ languages he spoke?

"Danny, you're awake," Jack sounded pleased as he came into the room, pushing the door closed behind him. He had one towel around his hips and was using a second to rub his hair dry.

Daniel couldn't help himself: he stared at Jack's body, finding the not-quite nakedness more arousing and erotic than full nudity would have been right then. He watched a drop of water slide down Jack's chest. He could feel himself start to react to the sight and couldn't help noticing that beneath his towel, his staring was having a similar effect on Jack.

"Uh yeah," he said finally, dragging his eyes up to Jack's face, seeing the love, lust and hunger he was feeling reflected back at him in Jack's glittering brown eyes slowly darkening to black.

Jack crossed the room to the bed, abandoning the towel he was using to dry his hair along the way. The short silver and grey strands spiked in all directions in an endearingly cute way. Daniel smiled at the thought of Colonel Bad-ass Black-Ops O'Neill being cute, but he couldn't think of a more apt description right now.

"What?" Jack demanded, a half smile on his own lips.

"Just admiring the view," Daniel lied without a tremor. Admitting his true thoughts wouldn't be conducive to his continued health and wellbeing. 'Dangerous when wet' the absurd thought flitted through Daniel's brain and he smiled again.

Jack sat beside on him the bed. "Are you okay, Danny?" he asked, concern evident in his tone.

"Yeah, I am, Jack," Daniel hastened to reassure him. "This is all just a bit unexpected that's all."

"Despite the fact that we've been dancing around each other for years, yeah I guess it is," Jack admitted. "You don't think we made a mistake do you?"

"No, oh no!" Daniel said quickly.

"Me either," Jack admitted softly.

"Good," Daniel said adamantly. Then he abruptly pulled Jack down to sprawl across his body and proceeded to kiss him half to death, one hand running through the still-damp spiky hair, the other running the length of Jack's body, pushing the towel away from his body as he did so.

When he had plundered Jack's mouth to his satisfaction, Daniel didn't hesitate, he rolled them over so that he was on top and immediately began working his way down his lover's body, licking up any remaining drops of water he found, kissing and nibbling the flesh lightly as he went.

Below him, Jack writhed, panted and moved, loud and vocal in his approval and enthusiasm with what was happening. When Daniel simultaneously deep throated him and pushed one finger into his ass to scrape across his prostate, Jack screamed loud enough to wake the neighbours and came hard.

Daniel wasted no time waiting for Jack to recover from the body blow of the orgasm. He continued to move one finger inside Jack, then added more fingers and lube as he opened and stretched Jack ready to accommodate him. 

By the time Jack had recovered and was squirming against the fingers, already starting to get hard again, Daniel was almost at the limits of his control. He withdrew his fingers, quickly replacing them with his well-lubricated cock, beginning a slow, deep pounding.

Jack reached up and Daniel bent down and they kissed deep and wet and nasty. One of Daniel's hands started to stroke Jack's cock while the other rubbed and pinched at Jack's nipples, making the other man writhe against the multitude of sensations he was experiencing.

As Jack began to work his hips in counter point to Daniel's rhythm, Daniel was thrusting hard and fast, giving Jack's prostate a work out as he did so. Their pace became more and more frenetic, until they both exploded in orgasms, seconds apart.

They lay together, panting, both exhausted and sated. Eventually, they recovered enough to move, cleaning up a little before resettling themselves in each other's embrace.

"I love you," Jack said quietly as they started to drift towards sleep.

"Love you too," Daniel mumbled in reply, before starting to snore gently.

Jack smiled. Next time they woke up, they would shower together, he decided. He liked the idea of some water sports with his linguist, pretty sure that Daniel could be dangerous when wet.


End file.
